Autographed Backgrounds
Autographed Backgrounds are special backgrounds given by famous characters (or mascots) such as: Rockhopper, the Penguin Band, Gary, Cadence, Aunt Arctic, Sensei, Rookie PH, Rocky and CeCe (one background) and Herbert P. Bear. You cannot get those backgrounds unless you meet these characters. However, there is one exception. You may use Penguin Storm to obtain these autographs when they are available. Please note that using this program could get your penguin banned. How To Obtain Them This tells you how to obtain the Backgrounds. *Older Rockhopper: Meet Rockhopper. *Old Rockhopper: Meet Rockhopper during his visit in June 2009. *New Rockhopper: Meet Rockhopper during his visit in September 2010 *Exclusive Rockhopper: Find Rockhopper at Disney World and get a code. *Tropical Rockhopper: Meet Rockhopper at the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. *Older Penguin Band: Complete the instrument scavenger hunt. *Old Penguin Band: Meet the Penguin Band in the Back Stage. *New Penguin Band:Meet the Penguin Band at the Music Jam *Gary: Meet Gary. *Aunt Arctic: Meet Aunt Arctic. *Cadence: Meet Cadence, on the Night Club Rooftop and in the Backstage. *New Cadence: Meet Cadence during the Music Jam 2010. *Sensei's Autograph: Meet Sensei in the Ninja Hideout. *New Gary: Meet Gary at the Halloween Party 2010 seen doing damage report. *Rookie: Meet Rookie during the April Fools' Party 2011 *New Aunt Arctic: Meet Aunt Arctic during the 6th Anniversary Party *Rookie's Anvil BG: Meet Rookie during the Underwater Expedition. *PH Giveaway Background: meet PH at Puffle Party 2012. *Medieval Gary: Meet Gary during the Medieval Party 2012. *Aunt Arctic Giveaway: Meet Aunt Arctic at the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012. *Cadence's New Giveaway: By meeting Cadence during the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam or use a glitch with Aunt Arctic *Rocky and Cece Giveaway: Meet Rocky and/or CeCe during the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. *Rockhopper's Tropical Background: Meet Rockhopper during the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. *Rookie's Giveaway Background: Meet Rookie. *Gary's Halloween Giveaway 2012: Meet Gary at The Halloween Party 2012. *Herbert's Giveaway Background: Meet Herbert during Operation: Blackout *Rockhopper's Holiday Giveaway: Meet Rockhopper during the Holiday Party 2012 *Gary's Prehistoric Giveaway: Meet Gary during the Prehistoric Party. *Unreleased Cadence Giveaway: Unknown but probably by meeting Cadence *Sensei's Autograph: Meet Sensei on his meetup for Chinese New Year. *Sensei's Autograph: Meet Sensei at the Hollywood Party. *Aunt Arctic's Gift: Meet Aunt Arctic at the Hollywood Party. *Gary's Explosive Giveaway: Meet Gary at the Hollywood Party. *Cadence's New Giveaway: Meet Cadence at the Hollywood Party. *PH Giveaway: Meet PH at the Puffle Party 2013. Gallery Rockhopper RockhopperBackground-Original.png|Older Rockhopper RockhopperPlantBackground.png|Old Rockhopper RockhopperBackgroundFallFair2010Exclusive.png|New Rockhopper Apr2011.png|Newer Rockhopper Rockhopper background.PNG|Exclusive Rockhopper Background Rockhopper_new_background.png|Rockhopper's Tropical Background Clothing Photos 9177.png| Rockhopper's Holiday Giveaway Penguin Band BandBackground-Full.png|The old background The Penguin Band gave out in 2006 after finding all the instruments PenguinBandAutograph.png|New Penguin Band PB BG.png|Newest Penguin Band Gary GaryAutographedBackground.png|Old Gary GaryAutographedBackground2010.png|New Gary Gary's Autogragh October 2011 Photo.jpg|Gary's Giveaway BG 9139 photos.png|Gary's Medieval Background club-penguin-garys-new-giveaway-background.png|Gary's Giveaway for the Halloween Party 2012 Clothing Photos 9181.png|Gary's Prehistoric Giveaway Clothing Photos 9190.png|Gary's Explosive Giveaway Aunt Arctic AuntArctic'sAutograph-Full.png|Aunt Arctic Aunt Arctic 2011.png |Aunt Arctic's Giveaway BG 9144_photos.png|Aunt Arctic's Marvel Superhero Takeover Giveaway Aunt Arctic's Gift.png|Aunt Arctic's Gift Cadence CadenceAutograph.png|Old Cadence CadencesAutograph (10).png|New Cadence Cadence_background.png|Cadence's newest background Cadence new background.png|Unreleased Cadence Giveaway (Note: This might have been Cadences Player Card) Sensei Senseiback.jpg|Sensei Rookie Rookie-300x300.jpg|The Rookie Background Rookie Anvil BG photo.png|Rookie's Anvil BG PH Screenshot 1050.png|PH Giveaway Background PH's Giveaway photo ID 9193.png|PH Giveaway Rocky and CeCe Rocky and CeCe Giveaway photo.png|Rocky and Cece Giveaway Herbert P. Bear Clothing Photos 9173.png|Herbert's Giveaway Background Category:Famous Penguins Category:Items Autograph Backgrounds Category:Free Items